The Little Girl and POV
by Dolphinheart99
Summary: Ever wonder what's the dinosaurs point of view in The Little Girl and the Dinosaurs? Well, here is your answer. You will know what they are thinking and also learning some of their pass. (Rated T to be safe).
1. Chapter 1

**Hey folks! It's been a while. You ever wonder what the dinosaurs were thinking in my "Little Girl and the Dinosaurs", right? Well in this story, you will all know what they are saying. This will be two in one chapter or three in one. So please enjoy.**

* * *

 ** _*Blue the Raptor POV*_**

Today were going out doing some exercise with our Alpha. I just hope that bastard Hoskins doesn't show his face here! Then our cage door opens. We ran out and heard our Alpha's clicker.

"Hey! Eyes on me!" Alpha barked.

We all look up and snarled at him, "Hey! Don't give me that s***!" he hissed before he looks behind his back and whispered something that we can't hear. He looks at us, "Stay!"

We stop snarling but we glared at him. "Alright! I wanna meet your foster cousin!" he yells. He turns again and whispered something. In a few seconds, a little human came out from behind our Alpha. She has dark brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. She was so…small, is she a hatchling?

"Hi," the little hatchling waved at us with a smile.

" _I never saw a human hatchling before._ " Delta looks at the hatchling with our Alpha.

" _Alpha said that she is our foster cousin._ " Charlie said, " _Is this means that she is part of our pack?_ "

" _I believe so, Charlie._ " I nodded looking at the little hatchling.

We didn't growl at her or even gave her hungry eyes instead we looked at her curiously.

"Alright!" Alpha said, "I know you girls never seen my niece but I don't want any hungry eyes on her or…"

WE weren't listening to our Alpha's rules instead we looked at the hatchling curiously. We can smell a weird aroma on her, like she was one of them. The hatchling looks at us in the eye. Her sapphire blue eyes locked at our golden yellow eyes.

She tilts her head on the right and we copied. She then opens her mouth and we followed. Oh! I love this hatchling already! Alpha stops talking as he looks at us in confusion. But we ignore him and continued playing with the hatchling. The hatchling opens her mouth and stick out her tongue. We did the same. Then she smiles, showing her teeth. We copied but we couldn't smile, we only revile our teeth. We notice our Alpha is trying not to laugh at us.

" _What's wrong with him?_ " Echo asked.

I just shrug and then our Alpha gave the introduction to the hatchling, whose name Valentina. Her name was so cute! Then he signals us to go and we did. My sisters and I run around our paddock. I smelled the bastard coming to our home. I growled in annoyance before turning around so I can hiss at that man's face! My sisters followed suit and then I saw a black hat inside our home and saw Valentina coming and retrieving her hat.

I was really curious about her. She smelled just like us. I silently went behind her and sniff her head. She looks up to see me. Her eyes held no fear but curiosity. My sisters and I heard Brown skin shouting our Alpha's name. We heard him saying something and weapons pointed at us but we ignore and inspect the little hatchling. Delta and I sniffed at her while Charlie and Echo watched.

" _She smells just like us._ " Delta chirps.

I nodded and sniff at the hatchling then I smelled something sweet. I sniff at the pocket before nudging it. Valentina took a small plastic bag filled with circle treats called oreo. We were curious, we never seen that kind of food before. Valentina opens it and took one Oreo before showing it to us.

"Want one?" she asked politely.

Awww, she such a sweet hatchling of course I want one. I sniff at the Oreo before taking it in my mouth then chewed it and swallowed. I lick my muzzle while purring happily. My sisters wanted a treat too.

" _Can we have one?_ " Charlie barked gently.

" _Yes, please?_ " Delta barks gently as well.

Valentina smiles as she throws them each of her Oreo cookies which they ate.

" _Mmmm, so sweet!_ " Charlie purrs happily.

" _So…good,_ " Echo croons.

" _Not bad,_ " Delta chirps.

Then Valentina opens her scarf to revile a raptor claw necklace and a silver whistle. She puts the whistle in her mouth and blows at it gently. That startled us. Then she started to make sounds in her whistle. We recognized that sound, she was speaking Raptors! Oh what joy! She is a raptor hatchling.

" _Hi!_ " she blew her whistle.

I came forward, " _Hello little hatchling. You speak raptor?_ " I asked.

Valentina nodded, " _Yup! I was born with gift to speak with any animals!_ " she blew her whistle before letting it hang on her neck.

A human hatchling born to speak any languages of animals…that sounds amazing! I lowered my head and sniffed at Valentina before nuzzling her cheek as if she was my hatchling. Valentina giggles adorably before she hugs my head, gently stroking it making me purr.

I notice my little sister, Charlie, wanted a hug from Valentina as well. She came up to us and gently nudges on Valentina's side, " _Can I have a hug too?_ "

Valentina lets go of my head and turned her attention to Charlie. Valentina smiles at my youngest sister. She realized that Charlie also wanted a hug from her just like me. I saw Valentina smiling as she hugs Charlie's head, making my youngest sister purr happily. Delta and Echo nuzzled their heads on both of Valentina's cheeks that made her laugh happily.

Aww, she's very ticklish!

I watch as Valentina gives a hug to Delta's head and then Echo's head. Then we heard our alpha calling Valentina to show her around the island.

" _She's leaving so soon!?_ " Charlie whined in disappointment.

" _Don't worry Charlie, she'll be back._ " I assured, I know she will come back because she is our hatchling cousin.

Valentina blew her whistle, " _Go!_ "

We run off but not before we barked, " _See ya!_ "

I watched as Valentina returned to our Alpha. We decided to stop and went to the cage's bars. We saw Valentina looking at us with a smile and waved at us. We waved back with our claws.

" _I hope we meet her again._ " Echo said.

" _We will._ " I purred before we did some laps around our home. We have a new chick in the pack and we can't wait to teach her how to hunt.

* * *

 ** _*Ivy the Indominus Rex POV*_**

Cold…

It was cold and tight. I was in small prison and I want to get out! I hit my small prison with my sharp claws. I got out and took a first deep breath to the world. I look around and saw big pair of blue eyes looking at me. There was a tiny voice in my head saying one thing: _Mother._

Then I heard something cracking. I turned to my right to see another egg being hatched. As it free from its prison, it was a girl and I knew she is my sister but she had an egg piece stuck on her head and I found it funny. She tried to shake it off but it was stuck on her head.

I heard something open and I felt a cold air in my scales. I watched as _mother_ removed the egg piece off of my sister's head. My sister looks at me before she chirps happily. She tried to walk but she fells on her belly. I watched as _mother_ helps my sister to get back on her feet and put her next to me. We sniffed each other before looking at our mother but then we notice the blue thing that she is licking. Is it food?

Our mother smiled before giving us the treat. We sniffed at it before licking it. It was sweet! I and my sister ate the sweet treat until there was no more. We were full and happy but became cold when a cold breeze came. _Mother_ wraps us in some soft object. It was warm and the _mother_ blew a silver thing on her mouth, " _Hello, don't be scared, I am a friend._ "

Friend? Don't be silly, you are our _mother_. She took out her claw, or I think it's a claw, and show it to us. We sniffed at it before nuzzling it, knowing that she will protect us. Then _mother_ picks us up and took us to a group of creatures that are bigger than her.

We saw a man drinking something before looking at us. His eyes widen in shock before dropping his drink making a crashing sound. The others looked at him before looking at us and their eyes grew wide.

The man with green eyes came towards us, "Val? How did you? When did you?"

Val? Is that our mother's name? I looked at my sister in questionable look. She just chirped in confusion. Not knowing what is going on.

"Mr. Wu told me to look around so I did then I saw their eggs hatching." Valentina explains, "They sort of imprinted on me."

I looked over to the black haired man named Mr. Wu. Did he lead _mother_ towards us? If he did then we are grateful. I saw many people were shock to us and then mother asked.

"Are they boys or girls?" Mother asked.

Mr. Wu shook his head, "Uh… they're both girls. All the dinosaurs are all females here."

Dinosaurs? Is that what we are called? Mother looks at us and said, "I'm gonna name the first one Ivy and the second Iris. You girls are going to live with me" She said.

Ivy? I love it! It suits me. My newly name sister Iris agreed at that as well. But a red haired white female looks at mother, "Hold on. You can't just name and keep the assets." She said.

"Why not?"

Yeah! Why not! Why can't we live with our _mother_!

"Because they were only to be called the two Indominus Rexes and they were supposed to live in their paddock." Red hair said.

"Why do you want to just name them only the In-domi-nus Rexes?" Valentina asked, trying to say the name right, "If you only just called them that don't you think it they'll get confused when they are being called? And they can't live alone when their still hatchlings state."

I agree with mother. Red hair doesn't think. Mother is smarter than her. I saw everyone, minus red hair, nodded in agreement. Red hair looks at us before sighing in defeat. "Fine you can name and keep them."

Mother smiles and looks at us and we look at her, "You're name is Ivy and you're Iris." She said.

We chirped in approval as we snuggled close to her chest. We love our mother and we don't like being alone. I saw green eyed male smile at mother. Then mother looks at Mr. Wu, "Mr. Wu?" She looks at him.

"Yes?"

"Are they part T. Rex and Raptors?" she asked.

Everyone, minus green eyes, gasps in shock, like they saw something scary.

"Y-Yes, how did you know?" Mr. Wu asked.

"Because they walk and act like Raptors and they almost look like a T. Rex." Mother said.

Red hair sighs, "Ivy and Iris's are hybrid of all carnivorous dinosaurs and other animal DNA." she said.

"Oh," was the only thing that _Mother_ said.

Green eyes looks something on a wall. It was round with thing arms and markings, "Well, we should be going now." He said as he picks up Mother, who was still holding us. "Goodnight!"

We all went to our new home. It was big but fine. We enter a room that was filled of strange things. Mother introduces us to green eyes that he is our granduncle Owen. We accepted him because he gave us delicious meat! As we finished, we all went to sleep. Mother was wearing her pink clothing called a nightgown. Granduncle Owen tucks her in to bed. I sleep on her stomach while Iris sleeps next to Mother's right side. She was under the blanket with her head on the pillow. Mother has stuff toy raptor called Honey and she was on her left side. Granduncle Owen looks at us with smile on his face as he closes the lights and the door.

I yawn happily as I snuggle closely to mother. We were going to have an adventure of a life time.

* * *

 **I will update soon! And if someone name Ghosttrasher007, I have accepted your story crossover idea and it was perfect I will update it soon and the Rango crossover will be here soon. Review or favorite me!And the next is Rexy the T. Rex, Mona the** **Mosasaur and Polly the** **Pteranodon and Dixie the Dimorphodon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_*Blue's POV*_**

My sisters and I were stretching our legs. We were waiting for Alpha to give us a pig chase and also waiting for Valentina to come and visit. Then we heard Alpha's and Brown skin were talking. We went to the cage bars to see Valentina and two unknown dinosaurs.

" _Who are they?_ " Echo asked.

" _Don't know but maybe Valentina knows._ " I said.

I looked over to Alpha and the others before barking at them to get their attention. They turn around and looked at us. We watched as Alpha and Black skin looked at each other. Alpha grins and nodded while Black skin frowns and shook his head. In a minute, they were close to the gate. Brown skin was frowning at us while Alpha grins. Valentina looks at us innocently along with two new arrivals. Brown skin said it was a bad idea but Alpha convinces him that it is okay.

"Hey! Eyes on me!" Alpha barked.

We hissed and growled at him, "Hey! If you want my niece and the new ones in, you all must back up." Alpha ordered.

We have no choice but to back off a bit but still kept close to the gate. We really wanted to see Val and the new arrivals. Alpha looks at Valentina and the new arrivals. "Well, time to introduce your friends to the raptors." He said as he opens the gate slightly.

We watched as Valentina and the new arrivals enter our home. Valentina puts her whistle in her mouth and blows at it, " _Everyone, say hello to Ivy and Iris the Indominus Rex Sisters. They are the first dinosaur hybrids._ "

Hybrids, huh? Well, if they are part raptors then we will accept them. I lowered my head and sniff at Ivy and Iris before nuzzling them, accepting them in the pack. I heard Ivy and Iris purrs happily, and then my sisters came to nuzzled new pack mates.

I saw Alpha and Brown skin were shock to see that. Then Alpha looks at Brown skin with a triumph grin earning a small frown from Brown skin. Did they have a competition or something? I don't care. I went over to Valentina and nuzzled her face gently. Smiling, Valentina hugs my face then Iris tugs Valentina's pants and chirps at her, saying she wants to race. I agree with Iris, race is the best thing! Valentina looks at me and made sounds on her whistle.

" _Can you ask your sisters if they can race?_ "

Of course I can. I looked over to my sisters and barked at them. We prepared ourselves for the race.

"What are they doing?" I heard Brown skin asked.

I notice Alpha looks at us with a grin, "They're going to have a race." He said.

We were ready to run but we have to wait for Valentina's signal. Valentina raises her hand up high before dropping it and whistled loudly. In a flash, we run around the paddock, while we squealed or barked happily as we race each others.

" _You're going down Blue!_ " Echo barks.

" _I don't think so!_ " I run pass her.

We raced about our home with Ivy and Iris. I looked over to Valentina if she's okay but stop when I saw her scared expression. I was confused before looking at the entrance. I growled angrily to see Hoskins. I always hated that guy and to top it all off he's scaring Valentina!

My motherly instincts kicked in and I went in front of Valentina while growling at Hoskins angrily. My sisters saw this and came forward to protect Valentina from that man.

" _Get out of here!_ " Echo hissed.

" _Go on get!_ " Charlie hissed.

We continue to growl until Hoskins turned and leave. We were satisfied with our work before checking on Valentina to see if she is okay. Ivy and Iris were checking her as well. Those two are so nice. Then Alpha said he is going to take Valentina somewhere.

I sigh sadly. Does Valentina have to go again? But, on the bright side, she can visit us any time since we don't attack her. We were really happy to have new friends.

* * *

 ** _*Ivy's POV*_**

Granduncle Owen took us to a place called, Control room. Iris and I saw a weird man and hissed at him. He screamed in shock. Yeah that's right fear us! We watched as Granduncle Owen talks with the people here. We growled at the two adults name Vivian and Lowery. They became nervous but mother calm us down but I still glared at them. As granduncle Owen puts us down, we looked at the screen to see a dinosaur called a T. Rex was there. Then I saw Lowery's meaty food. It was long and I heard it is called a Hotdog and I want one! I carefully got off of mother's scarf and silently stalked over to Lowery. I hide on the side of Lowery's table and look at the hotdog.

"Uncle Owen?" I saw mother looking up at Granduncle Owen.

"Yes sweety?"

"Can we go to the T. Rex Kingdom, please?"

Granduncle Owen shrugs, "Sure but make sure Ivy and Iris stay hidden in your satchel. People might panic to see two hybrid carnivores." He said.

Mother smiled and nodded as she and Owen went to elevator. As they got in the elevator, mother notices that I wasn't in her scarf just my little sister Iris.

"Where's Ivy?"

I saw everyone in the room panicked. Ha! Fear the almighty Ivy! When I saw Lowery was ready to take a bite from his hotdog but I leaped up and grabbed the hotdog with jaw and run back to the elevator that people called it before it closes. I eat my delicious treat while Granduncle Owen and mother laugh happily.

I was then picked up by mother as we all headed towards the T-Rex kingdom. I and Iris peeked out from mother's satchel to see Rexy, the T-Rex that humans called, ate the goat. We heard mother asking Granduncle Owen about Rexy's scars and he explained that Rexy was the same T-Rex from the incident of Jurassic Park back in 1993 and said that she's the Queen of Isla Nublar over 22 years now and she got those scars from a Velociraptor named, The Big One.

…Wow, Rexy sounds awesome! We hide back in the satchel as humans walked away from the kingdom and up to the next. Then Uncle Owen had to go somewhere, something about the raptors going crazy. We open the satchel to see Granduncle Owen leaving while we look at Rexy, who was leaving.

"She seems lonely," Mother said.

I agree, it's lonely there and then I smell someone. I turned to see the bad man there talking to, what human's call, s guard. Mother heard me and saw the bad man. She became scared and closes the satchel before she runs to the halls. I don't know what's going on but I heard mother opening a door before closing it. We heard footsteps of the bad man as he tries to call mother. Oh, how I wish I could kill that guy! After a while, he left. I heard mother trying to open the door but not avail. Mother opens the satchel and said, "The door is lock and I can't open it. I guess were stuck here until Uncle Owen can find us."

Iris and I agree at mother's words. Mother looks around the big forest, "Where are we?"

To be honest, I have no idea same goes to Iris. We jumped off of mother's satchel as we walk around the forest, trying to find an exit. We don't know how long we walked but mother said we should rest. She sits on a log while Iris and I play fight. I'm really good at fighting but I don't want to hurt my baby sister.

Then we heard thundering footsteps. Iris and I stop play fighting and went over to mother. Mother got up while we hide behind her legs. Why do I have to be so small!?

Then out of the trees was the Queen of Nublar, Rexy, was looking down at us.

* * *

 ** _*Rexy's POV*_**

After the show, I decided to do some patrolling on my home. It was still peaceful until I smell strange scents. There were three. One that smells like human while two I do not know of. I follow the trail to see a little human girl with dark brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. I look down to see two small white hatchlings under her leg. I sniffed at the little girl. She smell just like me as well as the little ones.

The little girl took out a wooden object and started playing it. I listen to the song as well as the two white ones. It was calm and gentle. As she finished, I looked at her sapphire eyes. She was so pure and innocent.

I lowered my snout and nuzzled her, like if she was my hatchling that I dream to have. She giggles before hugging my snout.

Once we let go, I turn and looked at the white ones. Almost instantly, I nuzzled them and they nuzzled me back. Oh, how I wish to have hatchlings of my own.

Once, I stopped nuzzling the two. I decided to show the little girl my healed claw marks of the Velociraptor up close, on my neck and my back. I lowered my body so the child can touch it.

The child gently strokes my neck, touching my scars. I saw the bright smile on her face, knowing that she was amazed. Then we heard a goat sounds. I stood up before going to the goat. I guess there's another show.

The three decided to follow me to the clearing where the goat is. I went to the goat before killing it but didn't eat it. Instead, I went over to the child and the two white ones. I put the dead goat in front of them. Almost instantly, the white ones pounced at it and started eating it viciously. The child notices many humans, in the window, were shock to see her inside my territory, and was still alive. I saw her smiling and waves at them cheerfully. I looked at humans in the window and snorts at them. I honestly don't care of them. Then I decided to clean the child up first. I lowered my snout and started grooming the child. I heard her laughing loudly as she falls on the ground while I continue grooming her.

Once I finished, I decided to let the little ones play with me by riding on my back. I walked around my home with the little ones in my back. I heard the child laughing happily and then she saw someone.

"Hi Uncle Owen!"

Oh, so her uncle's here to pick her up. Well, I should bring her home. I lowered myself so the child and the white ones get off. Once they did, the child and the white ones run over to the exit but not before the child waved goodbye at me with a smile.

" _Goodbye, child, I hope to see you again!_ " I roared happily.

Today is a new beginning for me.

* * *

 ** _*Blue's POV*_**

My sisters and I were playing with Valentina and the two hybrids a game of tag. It was fun and we love the little ones playing with us.

" _You can't get me!_ " Charlie barks playfully as Valentina chases after her with a laugh.

Ivy and Iris chased after Delta and Echo. They were really growing fast. They are like twice the size as a cat. Then I heard Hoskins talking with Alpha and Black skin. Alpha scared him off if he tries to hurt Valentina. You show him Alpha!

Valentina runs over to me and hugs my legs with a happy laugh. Aww, she is so cute! I lowered myself so Valentina can get on. Once she did, I walked around the paddock with her in my back.

She laughs happily, "Uncle Owen! Barry! Look! Blue is letting me ride on her!" Valentina squealed happily. My sister and the hybrids followed me from behind.

This day was the best! Then Valentina had to go to see a Mosasaur show with Ivy and Iris. Sighs, if only she can play with us again…oh wait, she can! She will visit us every day since she is still a hatchling. What joy!

* * *

 ** _*Mona the **Mosasaur** *_**

I was swimming in my paddock until I heard many humans coming. Another show is up again…whoopee doo for me. I heard the crane that has my favorite food dangling above.

"The Mosasaur was thought to have hunted near the surface of the water where it preyed on anything it could sink its teeth into, including turtles, large fish, even smaller Mosasaur." The woman announcer name Kim said.

It's true I eat anything that I can sink my teeth into, except for humans…maybe.

"Okay, folks, let's see is she's still hungry after already eating today. She's a little shy, so be nice and give her a hand when she comes out." Kim said.

Shy! I'll show you shy! I swam down before jumped up high and grabbed the shark with my jaws and sink back down while wetting everyone in the process. Ha! I show them right for thinking that I was shy. I heard them cheering as their seats were lowered.

As I ate my shark while humans watch the show, it was time for them to leave. I decided to stay in the water for a while. Then I saw someone looking at me in the tank. Curious, I swam closer to the tank to see a little human girl with sapphire blue eyes along with white creatures. She puts her hand on the glass while I put my snout on her hand. Then the snow white hatchling took out a wooden object and the girl started playing. I listen to the beautiful music for a while until she stops.

I pointed my snout on the surface, " _Come to the surface_." I said. The little girl picks up her basket before going up while I swim up. I pop my head out of the water and said, " _Come swim with me._ "

She removes her accessories before jumping in the water and swim up to me. She touched my scales before stroking it gently as I let out a happy purr. I let her get on my back and once she did. I swam around the lagoon. The white ones watched us in awe as I dive underwater and the girl holds her breathe. I swam underwater while resurfacing so the child can have air.

"I gonna call you Mona after the painting called Mona Lisa." She said to me.

Mona, eh? I like the sound of that. As I swim, I heard someone yelled, "Val!"

The girl name Val looks at him, "Hi Uncle Owen! I made a new friend! Her name is Mona! I name her after the painting of Mona Lisa!"

That man is her uncle? Huh, I can see where she gets her fun side.

"That's amazing!" the human name Owen yells with a smile.

I agreed. It is amazing. We continue playing until the next show. Val was wearing a weird blue outfit called a wetsuit and puts in on. I stayed underwater while listening.

I felt many humans were all in their seats, wanted to see me in action. Then I heard Kim's voice, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I want you all to meet a very special guest, you all know and saw her at the T-Rex Kingdom with Rexy, Valentina Rosalina Grady."

I heard some humans cheering for her. I didn't know Val was famous.

"Alright, Val, show them what you can do."

I heard Val jumps in the water. There were gaps of shock from the audiences. I swim over to Val as she gets on my back. I swim down while Val hangs on. Then I exploded out of the water with Val on my back. I let a loud roar before diving back on the water with Val on my back. The water splashed everyone. I heard them cheering in amazement and shock to see me and Val.

Do I know how to make the public amaze or what?

I saw the seats lowered themselves so the audiences can see the aquarium. Everyone saw Val riding on my back, while I swim gracefully. Val waves at them under water. The audiences all cheered, clapping their hands, most humans waved back at Val in the aquarium.

Val looks at me with a smile and I gave her a happy snort. Today was the best day ever.

* * *

 **Done! And if someone name sachsm082, I can't do King Kong since I have fears of gorillas since I was eight and I'm not good at making Indiana Jones crossover with HTTYD because I have my hands full with the other story but the Rango crossover will be update early. I will post it on Friday 4: 00 pm. Please review or favorite and sachsm082 I am so sorry that I can't do your crossover idea.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Good news! I finally draw Valentina's picture in my deviantart! Please check it out. It is called Jurassic World OC: Valentina Rosalina Grady. My profile is called Dinodragongirl.**

* * *

 ** _*Ivy's POV*_**

Me, mother and Iris were playing "Space Dinos!" it is a really fun game to play. I was wearing an antenna headband with two white crescent moons while Iris is yellow stars. Mother was wearing a space suit costume. Iris and I are getting bigger but we still love our mother.

"One step for Dinosaur," Mother made a small step, "One giant leap for Dinosaur kind." She made a small leap.

That looks fun!

So Iris and I started jumping. Mother and us run around the clothe line thingy and hide behind some blankets and Granduncle Owen and mother's clothes things. Then I heard red hair's metal thingy that moves. She was talking to Granduncle Owen about mother meeting this Masrani person…is he the alpha of this island? Then I heard her coming towards the blankets.

Oh this is my big chance to scare her! When the blanket was moved away I roared at her, " _Boo!_ "

She screams and stumbles a bit. That's right! Ivy is feared by all! I heard Granduncle Owen laughing and saying that it was funny and I agree but red hair said it is not. Killjoy!

Then mother came out from the blankets with Iris and apologizes to red hair. Then red hair said it was okay and told mother that she will meet this Masrani person at a restaurant place…why do humans make these weird names of a place? Mother agrees and red hair left. Granduncle Owen asked if he was invited but he was not. As she left, Granduncle Owen said we should go to the Aviary where Pteranodons and Dimorphodons are. Mother went inside to change while we shake our antennas and mother came out and we all headed towards the Aviary.

When we got inside by a _special passage_ way, there were so many flying dinosaurs!

"Wow! There so many!" Mother smiled.

"Yup there's about…" Granduncle Owen counted his claws or fingers, "I forgot."

Snort, Granduncle Owen is terrible at math and I know how to count!

Then Granduncle Owen had a call from Barry saying about raptors going crazy. He told he'll be back and left in a rush. We just blinked before looking at the window to see a Dimorphodon looking at us. We blinked and she blinked at us.

Mother puts her hand on the window and the Dimorphodon puts her snout on the window, showing a sign of friendship. Then I smelled something and snarled. Scary man name Hoskins is here! Mother notices this and we ran to the halls, trying to find a hiding spot.

" _Follow me!_ " the Dimorphodon squawks and gestured us to follow her. We followed her and found a door that can let us in her home. Without any choice, mother tried to open the door but it was too heavy. Iris and I helped mother to open the door. We learned how to open them by watching Granduncle Owen. As the door was opens, we went in and close the door shut. We hide in the undergrowth. I and Iris stayed in front while mother stayed behind on me.

" _Sis! Scary man is going to find us!_ " Iris hissed.

" _I know and I have an idea!_ " I barked. I felt an instinct inside that tells me to change color. Iris felt it too and nodded. We change our scales to match our surroundings. Iris nudges mother, " _Mom, you can open your eyes now._ "

Mother opens her eyes and gasp to see us in different color. She smiles at us happily.  
We waited for bad man Hoskins to leave. We waited for a minute until the Dimorphodon squawks at us " _The cost is clear._ "

We got out of their hiding spot. I and Iris changed back to our original color. Oh how I love my white scales!

Mother hugs the Dimorphodon with a smile, saying thank you to her. The Dimorphodon sniffs at her before nuzzling her. Yeah! We have a new friend!

As they let go, the Dimorphodon leads us to a big clearing where many Pteranodons and Dimorphodons are…wow!

" _Everyone! These are new friends!_ " the Dimorphodon squawks at shrieks at Pteranodons and Dimorphodons.

They all look at us curiously. Mother took out her ocarina flute thing and played a beautiful song. The Pteranodons and Dimorphodons were surprise but they all calms down and they listen to the beautiful music. Iris and I curled into a ball and mother leans at my side.

Sighs, her music is the best. The Dimorphodon laid her head on mother's lap to hear the music closer. All of the Pteranodons and Dimorphodons nested themselves to enjoy mother's music. She played for a while until she finished and the Pteranodons and Dimorphodons got up and took off except for the Dimorphodon on her lap.

"I'll name you Dixie." Valentina strokes the new name Dimorphodon's head.

Dixie croons enjoying the touch of mother. Then a Pteranodon landed next to mother and nudges her. Mother strokes her head. "I'll name you Polly."

Polly and Dixie tilted their heads before taking off. Smiling, mother gets up and we followed. Mother saw Granduncle Owen and went to the door. As we got there, Iris and I opened the door and pushed it to revile a smiling Granduncle Owen. Mother went over to Granduncle Owen and he picks her up.

"Hoskins was looking for you?" Owen asked.

Mother nodded and hugs his neck, "He's scary, Uncle Owen." She whispers.

I agree. he even has a big tummy!

"I know but you're brave girl." Owen whispers.

Mother is brave. I notice that she fell asleep on Granduncle Owen. He smiles and he locks the door. He looks at us and we look at him.

"Come on." He said gently as he went to the exit. We followed him home.

We have the best family ever. When we got out, Black skin came saying that red hair is calling him. Granduncle Owen told him to take us hoe. He gives mother to black skin and we followed him home. Once we got there, Black skin puts mother to bed.

"Watch her." he told us quietly.

We nodded and curled ourselves into a ball before going to sleep. We slept for a while until I heard the door open. I smelled the air in my sleep, it was Granduncle Owen. I open my eyes to see him looking at mother with a sad smile. He then sighs and looks at me.

"Ivy when Valentina wakes up, tell her we're going out tonight. I want to show her something." Granduncle Owen whispers.

I nodded making him surprise. What? 'Cause I'm a hybrid doesn't make me stupid. He left the room and went somewhere else. I went back to sleep. In a few hours, I, Iris and mother woke up. I told mother everything and she got off of bed and got dress. We went out to see Granduncle Owen waiting for us. Mother and Granduncle Owen got on the bike thingy and ride of with us following them. As we got to a hill, Granduncle Owen sets down a blanket and we all lied down and look at the herds. They look delicious but Iris and I agree not to attack or eat Jurassic World's dinosaurs. We'll get serious time out.

Granduncle Owen told us about his life and it was sad since he had a rough life growing up. I wish Grandpa Steven didn't die. He would be fun to play with. Then the herbivores came to us. We make sure not to attack them or else we will be killed. Mother took out her ocarina and started playing a beautiful music. The herbivores made their own singing. Iris and I joined in the singing. The song echoes to the park. I heard the raptors, Mona, Rexy, Polly and Dixie joining in. After we finished, we all went to sleep. This was the best night to remember.

* * *

 ** _*Blue's POV*_**

My sisters and I were eating a cow that we killed. We were waiting for Val and the white ones to play with us. We heard them coming here. We excitingly waited for them. Once they enter, we nuzzled them. We gave the half eaten cow to the white ones and they ate it. Then we started playing! Oh, how we love playing with them. It's been a long time since me and my sisters since we were little. After we finished playing, Val was being carried by Alpha. She was so small and not yet fast like us but she will be soon.

* * *

 ** _*Ivy's POV*_**

This. Is. Torture.

Granduncle Owen was taking us to the gyrosphere valley. I thought it was walking in the park. Turns out, we have to be in those little round thingies. I am telling you this is torture! Who would want to explore inside a small ball!?

" _Mom! Get us out!_ " Iris and I whined.

"Don't worry, we'll find a perfect place for you girls to run." Mother said, as she drives the round prison to a deep forest. Once she did, she opens the door in the prison.

We sprang out, " _Freedom!_ " we roared happily while running around.

We are so happy that we are out. We mimic mother when she stretched her body and giving us M&Ms. Then we heard something. We came in front of mother and snarled at the undergrowth with our claws ready. Then a Dilophosaurus came out of the bushes, it was twice the size of mother and shorter than us. She tilted her as she looks at mother with M&Ms curiously. We snarled at the Dilophosaurus as it came closer. But mother went in front of us and puts the M&Ms on her hand before giving them to the Dilophosaurus. The Dilophosaurus then had frills coming from her neck, " _Stand bac_ k!" she hissed.

"It's okay." Mother whispers before giving the candies to the dinosaur.

The Dilophosaurus let her frills down before sniffing at the candies. At first, she hesitated but she eats the candies, without eating mother's hand. Once she finished, the dinosaur nuzzled her head on mother's hand.

"I'll call you Dahna." Mother said.

As the Dilophosaurus now name Dahna let's go, we went to her and we all sniffed at each other.

" _Hi I'm Iris and this is my big sister Ivy._ " Iris chirps.

" _Nice to meet you all,_ " Dhana croons.

Then there was a voice coming from the prison, " _Due to an incoming storm. All our exhibits are now closed. Please disembark all rides and return to the resort._ "

Ugh, I hate storm. They always make loud lighting sounds.

"I guess we have to go back." Mother looks at Dahna, "But we can't let people see us and it's too far to go back."

She has point. How are we going back home without causing any trouble…

Then mother went over to the prison and looked at the screen. "That would be okay for us to stay until the storm clears." She mutters.

What is she talking about? Mother gets on the prison. Ugh! Do we have too! Sigh, we have too.

We got in the round prison. I sit on the back with Iris while mother sits in front with Dahna.

"Alright here we go." Mother said, as she drives the prison to a place. Once we got there, we got out of the prison and looked around inside the building. Then a thunder sounds came and heavy rain came outside.

"At least we didn't get wet." Valentina said.

Yeah, I do not want to get sick.

"Who wants a snack?"

Snacks! I do! I do! I do! I do!

Mother got the meaty food out from the metal box and gave it to us. We ate all the meat happily while she eats the sweets. The Dahna saw something behind mother. We followe her gave and saw a female Baryonyx, looking at us in her rainy paddock.

The four of us, chewing our foods, blinked at the female Baryonyx and the she blinks back.

Mother, swallowing her sweets, got up and went to the glass. We followed her as she placed her hand on the glass and the female Baryonyx put her snout on the glass where mother's hand was.

"Hi." Mother whispers with a smile.

The female Baryonyx made a low grumbled, " _Hello there._ "

Mother smiled, as she puts her body in the glass and the Baryonyx placed her snout there, like they were hugging. "I'll call you Belinda."

Mother is a wonderful mother. Then there was a loud thunder making us scream or shriek in surprise. I hate it when that happens!

We looked at the rainy paddock of the Baryonyx. "It was just thunder." Mother whispers, before sitting on the floor leaning on the glass.

We sit down next to her. I was on her left, Iris was on the right and Dahna lies down on mother's lap. Mother took out her ocarina and started playing a beautiful music. We all felt tired and fell asleep with mother following later on. When we woke up and the raid was gone, we enter Belinda's home and started playing mud fight. I partner with my sister while mother is partner with Dahna. Belinda watches us from a distance.

" _Be careful little ones. The mud is slippery._ " Belinda croons.

We nodded and continued playing. We played for a while until Granduncle Owen came with some people. Mother accidently threw a mud ball at one of the men. HAHAHA! Hilarious!

Mother apologizes and we all headed home. When Mother said goodbye to Belinda, she roared a goodbye. Dahna was sent back to her home.

" _I hope you all come and visit!_ " she chirps.

" _We will!_ " Iris chirps.

We all went home and have a long bath at the small lake near our home while Granduncle Owen watches us with a smile.

* * *

 **Hope you all like it! And did you read my Little Girl and the Predacons? Because I was thinking of pairing Quinn and Raf. Please tell me if you like it and I almost forgot! I made a wolf Predacon name Tala in my Deviantart. Dogs019 gave me the idea of making a wolf predacon.**

 **I'll update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay someone named** **Ghosttrasher007** **gave me a good idea for a crossover, Ben 10** **Omiverse, James Bond, Alex Rider, and Deadpool. I am also gonna add Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Those crossovers will be one with Jurassic World because I like this guy idea. If it's okay if I put it in the Jurassic World's file? Because I don't know what to put those movies/cartoons in, it is called "The Little Girl and the Protectors" or you guys can help me with the title because I am out of ideas.**

* * *

 ** _*Ivy's POV*_**

My family and I were heading towards a place called a restaurant. It was big and fancy so we have to wear fancy clothes. Luckily, my sister and I wear ribbons. Mine was black and it was in my tail while Iris's was pink and it was in her neck. We meet the Masrani person and he sounded funny. He told us that mother will be going to school. Granduncle Owen agrees and mother will be soon headed to school next Monday. We celebrated by eating food.

" _I wonder what school will be like._ " Iris whispered to me.

" _I don't know but I hope it is not boring._ " I said.

Once we finished, we all headed home to get ready. Strange how time moves so quickly. Mother woke up early, made breakfast, got ready and then we left to the lab. Inside the elevator was really…awkward. A group of humans called scientists were huddled on the other side of the elevator while we are on the other side. My sister did something funny. She gave them a _friendly smile_. She shows her pearly sharp teeth. When the elevator's doors open, the scientists run away, screaming in fear.

Ha! My sister is following my footsteps! I'm so happy!

"Note to self, never let Iris smile." Granduncle Owen mumbles.

When we got out and headed towards the lab. Mother got started on her schooling. It was really boring. We listen to a woman in a moving picture box talking about history and stuff and the next guy. My sister and I pass the time by playing a paper ball that we made and pass it to each other and then we take a nap. The lessons were over and we headed towards the cafeteria where many foods are. My sister and I eat the meat while mother eats the salad. Then Masrani came and said that we are going to a fieldtrip tomorrow. I don't know what a fieldtrip is but I hope it is fun.

We all went back to school and mother went back to studying. It took an hour but mother was finished. Yay! Then Granduncle Owen came to pick us up. He agrees that we can go to the fieldtrip. As long as mother has a caretaker…lame!

* * *

 ** _*Blue's POV*_**

This is the worst day ever! Alpha had just sent our little girl to school! I don't know what school is neither does my sisters but we do know that our hatchling will spend least time with us. So unfair!

" _Ugh! Why did he do it?_ " Charlie hissed, ripping off the cow's leg.

" _Val didn't deserve that faith!_ " Delta hissed in agreement.

I glared at Alpha before ripping off the cow's other leg. After we feed our anger, we were placed in our muzzles. We glared at pass a by workers angrily. But we hate the most is Hoskins! I mean, come on! Of all the people, why did it have to be Hoskins! He asked about us.

" _Go to hell you!_ " Delta snarls as she shakes her cage, scaring Hoskins. You show him sis! But he just laughs along with black skin. Curses!

Black skin joked about it and Hoskins said that he had a pet wolf pup and blah, blah, blah, about his wife blah, blah, blah. Man, his guy has some issues.

"Did you put him down?" Black skin asked.

"Nah, we have unshakable bond." Hoskins admitted.

Yeah right. _Unshakable bond,_ pfft, what a joke.

"Just like Valentina and her dinosaur friends."

Oh hell no! I glared at him venomously as well as my sisters thinking the same thing. If he puts a single finger on little Val's cute little head he will die slowly and painfully! And we will enjoy it!

"And you and… uh… what's her name?"

"Delta," Barry said, slightly annoyed and angry.

"Can-can I?" Hoskins asked again, rather oddly for him.

Blakc skin steps back as Hoskins laid his hand on Delta's neck.

" _Don't touch me!_ " Delta hissed, shaking her muzzle. You show him sis!

Black skin calms her down a bit. Who side are you on!?

" _Fine! I let him just this once!_ " Delta hissed and allows Hoskins to stroke her neck but she glares at Hoskins. I am gonna hunt him down!

"Oh wow," Hoskins whispers, with a grin.

Jerk!

"Don't you have patrolling to do, Hoskins?" Alpha's voice called.

We all turned to see Alpha, the white ones and Val! Oh our hatchling is okay!

"Owen! The man of the hour!" Hoskins said, walking over to him.

The two talked while Val went over to us. We purred happily when she came with the white ones. She puts her hand under my muzzle and gently strokes it. Oh how her gentle touch is so soothing, much better then black skin and Alpha's.

"I miss you girls," Valentina whispers, with a smile.

Aww, we miss you too!

Black skin lets go of Delta, "Val, I'm gonna bring the girls in. Do you want to play with them?"

Yay! She's coming in! We were so excited when Valentina skips over to the gates followed by the white ones. Black skin puts us back inside the paddock. We went inside the paddock happily. As Valentina and the white ones entered the paddock, we nuzzle them lovingly, wishing them to stay here.

" _Let's play tag!_ " Charlie chirps.

We all agreed and play tag. Charlie lets Valentina ride on her back and she ran away from the two hyper active hybrids playfully chasing them, earning laughs and joyful barks. This game always brings us happiness.

We all played for hours until it was time to go home. Alpha carries Val while Ivy, carrying Val's backpack with her jaws, and Iris follows them home.

We will wait for her because she is one of us.

* * *

 ** _*Ivy's POV*_**

We were up and early to go to this amber mine place. A flying machine called a helicopter came and landed. Inside were Masrani, a pilot and some guy name Johnny Seymour. Masrani said that he will be taking care of us. We got in and took off.

It was soooooo high! Iris had to cling next to me in fear! But for me…I love it! We soon landed on a rock place. It was dusty and Iris and sneezed a bit. We then met Johnny's friend name Sam. They gave us tour inside the mines. Mother wears a silly helmet with a flashlight. We listen to them saying that the ambers were getting hard to find these days.

Then I notice something odd. I turn to my right to see my sister chasing a gecko to a danger zone! Oh my God!

" _Mom!_ " I barked.

Mom hears it and saw Iris running towards a tunnel!

"Iris! No!" mother exclaim as she and I chases after Iris. Everything happened too fast. The cave's floor gives in and we fall to an abyss. We could hear Johnny and Sam calling us but we slide down on a rock slide with rocks coming at us!

" _I'm too young to be crush!_ " Iris shrieks in fear.

We screamed/shriek in fear, as we finally reach the bottom of the floor and the rocks block the entrance.

We're alive! Well…almost everyone. Mother sprained her right ankle. Ouch!

Mother had to use her red scarf to heal it. Then Sam's voice was heard from the small black box, "Val?! Val!? Can you hear me?!"

Mother answered, "Yes…"

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"I have a sprain ankle."

We could hear Johnny swearing in relief in the background, "Val? Do you see a way out?"

Mother turns on her helmet's lights to see stalagmites and a tunnel. "There's a tunnel here. Maybe it can lead us somewhere."

"Aright, but make sure to keep your walky-talky on, okay?" Sam said.

Mother agreed and I and Iris went to the path. We walk for hours until we saw a big cave with orange/yellow light, we went inside ad saw ambers, with mosquitoes, on the walls, floor and ceilings.

"Wow…" Mother gasps in amazement, "What Sam and Johnny would do for this?"

For food? If they do anything to get this, it's gotta be food.

We walked around until we saw a bat hanging upside down. My sister and I tilted our heads to see why do bats hang upside down?

Mother took out her ocarina and started playing. The bat listens. *Sighs*, who could resist such beautiful music?

As Mother finished, the bat flies off to a medium size hole near a wall and squeaks. " _Over here!_ "

We followed the bat and climbed a rocky stairs that lead to the hole. Iris started digging with her sharp claws, to make the hole bigger. Dig little sister, dig!

Iris keeps digging, throwing rocks and dirt away. I avoided the dust and rocks as well as Mother. Iris kept digging until we found a medium size hole with a day light. Together, Iris and I dig the hole out. Once we did, we were at the top with rocky stairs.

Wow, who know this place was full of secret passage ways?

We carefully went down the stairs and went to the camp site. As we did, we saw all the miners plus Sam and Johnny fussing over to get in the tunnels. Man, they are so funny when they fuss.

"We have to get in there!" Sam barks.

Hello? We're right here. Turn around.

"If we do, then we will be killed!" a miner said.

Jeez, these guys won't stop fussing.

"You rather be killed by a pack of Velociraptors or the cave?" Johnny said.

They should choice the cave. I mean, the raptors are soooooo protective on us. I watched in amusement when the miners froze in fear before one could answer.

I roared at them, " _Turn around you morons!_ "

They all turn and their eyes widen to see us okay. Finally!

They all went to mother and checked on her ankle.

"The good news that it's not swelling but you can't walk for a few days." Johnny said, "How did you three get out of the cave?"

"We followed a tunnel that leads us into a chamber full ambers with mosquitoes inside then we saw a medium hole and Iris started digging until we reach to the exit." Mother explained.

All the miners were shock to hear that, "Can you show us?" Sam asked eagerly.

Mother nodded and we show them the cave. As we all got there and went inside, all the workers mouths dropped in amazement to see more amber. I wish mother brought her small grey box that can take pictures.

"Well, I'll be damned!" Sam exclaims, "This place is a gold mine!"

" _It's an amber mine!_ " Iris corrected.

I agree, I mean. It is not made of gold. Stupid human.

Johnny grins and looks at mother, riding on me, and ruffles her head, "Good job Val!" he said before turning to the workers, "Let's get to work boys!"

The workers cheered before getting their tools and started digging and cutting the ambers off the area, carefully. Mother was at a thing called a tent and was getting her ankle bandage up while we eat two geckos, which we hunt, happily.

We all went home and Granduncle Owen gave us a bath. After we did, we all headed towards the raptor paddock.

* * *

 _ ***Blue's POV***_

This is the most tragic day of our lives! The horrifying day of our lives! Our hatchling is injured! Oh why did Alpha allow this! I knew it was a bad idea sending her to school!

" _Our hatchling!_ " Echo barks full of worried.

We care for our hatchling and lick he injured ankle. Oh, why is the world so cruel!

" _This is your fault!_ " I roared dryly at Alpha. Seriously? I can't believe he is our alpha and he couldn't care a simple hatchling?

" _We have the worst alpha ever._ " I groaned.

" _Agreed,_ " Delta licks Val's injured leg.

I looked at our hatchling as she tried to stay balance when Charlie tried to lick her wound. Our poor hatchling!

* * *

 ** _*Iris's POV*_**

Today we were going to the lab. Granduncle Owen got a call from Wu. He called us about something important. When we got there, Wu came.

"Owen glad you are here." Wu said, "Hi Valentina."

Mommy smiled and waves, "So? Why did you call us for?" Granduncle Owen asked.

" _This better be a good reason to wake us up so early._ " Ivy mumbles before letting out a loud yawn.

I agree. I didn't finish my beauty sleep.

Then red hair came, "Well, Owen, thanks to Valentina finding many ambers. We created new species from different periods." She said.

What new species?

 **Crack!**

Ivy, mommy and I heard something. We looked at a doom called incubator and saw one of the eggs hatched. It shows a hatchling almost looks like a T-Rex, but she has horns and her scales are black with red on top of her head until it reaches to her tail. Her eyes were acid green and she looks at mommy, with an adorable chirp.

" _Is she going to be our new friend?_ " I asked.

" _I think so._ " Ivy answered.

Granduncle Owen puts mommy down as she limp towards the hatchlings. Wu gave her gloves, as she holds it Wu told her the dinosaur's name. "She's a Carnotaurus Satrei." Wu informed.

…That is one long name. I hope mommy can give her a better name.

"I'm gonna call her Carly." Mommy giggles as Carly licks her nose.

Wow! My wish came true! Okay, here's my next wish. I wish for another friend.

"Wu, here's the Inostrancevia alexandri." A human male said.

Yay! My wish came true!

Mommy puts Carly down. Ivy and I sniffed at our new friend. The human male gave the furry animal to mommy. Mommy looks at grey brown fur creature. She opens her eyes to revile yellow eyes. She looks at mommy and barks at her happily, " _Hello!_ "

Smiling, mommy scratches the furry creature's ear earning happy barks.

"I'll call you Ingrid." Mommy giggles.

Mommy puts down Ingrid and we sniffed at her. We barked and squealed happily before we started to chase each other happily, startling some humans.

Mommy laughs at us happily when we pull different humans' wearing pants. They were scared at us. My sister was right, we are feared predators!

* * *

 **I will update soon! And I will rewrite my HTTYD crossover next week by deleting it and posting at February 20 at 3: 00 pm.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is where all the dinosaurs are now grown up. And sorry for not updating, I was thinking for the right words for them to say.**

* * *

 ** _*Iris's POV*_**

Mom, me, Ivy and Ingrid were having a nice walk in the jungle. It was so peaceful until I saw the round prison ball rolling somewhere. Curious, I followed the ball and saw two males, one short and the other tall. They are with the four hard tails called Ankylosaurus or something.

I was really curious about them so I decided to see up close. When I got there, the Ankylosaurus herd looks at me.

" _Hey aren't you Val's hatchling?_ " one of them asked.

" _Yup,_ " I grunted. Then the two males inside the ball prison screamed when they saw me. They drove away while hitting some trees and scaring the Ankylosaurus. Hehe funny, they keep hitting trees like…oh my God! They're heading towards a cliff! Mom's kill me! I raced oover the edge and grabbed the prison just in time before it could fall. Phew! If mom finds about this I'll be grounded for a month with no snacks.

As I put the ball prison down, I looked at the males curiously. They look like brothers. They look scared as if I was going to eat them…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sis was right, human (minus granduncle Owen and Barry) fear us!

"Iris! Iris! Where are you girl?!" I heard mom calling me. I turn to see my mom running over to me with Ivy and Ingrid. I lowered my snout and mom stroked it muzzle. "Don't run off girl."

" _Sorry mom,_ " I apologize. She then saw the two males in the prison and waves at them, "Hi."

They just stared at her in shock. "It's okay, you can come out, their friendly." She said, patting Ivy.

The brothers slowly got out off of their, slightly destroyed, prison and went over to mom. Ivy looks at Mitchell brothers suspiciously while I look at them curiously. I've never seen other humans from the outside before.

"Hi, I'm Valentina Rosalina Grady but you can call me Val." She said she pointed at us, "That's Ivy and Ingrid and that one is Iris. What are your names?"

The oldest one clears his throat, "I'm Zach Mitchell and this Gray Mitchell my little brother."

"Hi…" the small one name Gray greeted weakly, "Hey do you know about Abigail Starious?"

Mom's sapphire eyes shine brightly, "Yeah! She used to babysit me!" She sat on mother? Why would she sit on mother for?

"Well, she wanted us to say hello to you." Zach said. Aw, that was nice of them to say.

Mom smiles happily, "Do you want a tour of the park? I know the best places here." Yeah! Adventure!

Gray looks at her excitingly and looks at Zach pleadingly, "Come on Zach! Please!"

Zach looks at mom for a second then looks at us, "I don't know if it's a good idea to follow a little girl that has three prehistoric carnivores." Silly male, we don't hurt others as long as they don't threaten me or my family.

Mom giggles. "It's okay. They already ate their breakfast." She said, before getting on Ingrid, "Come on! I want you to meet my Dinosaur friends."

Ingrid lowered herself so the Mitchell brothers could get on. Gray smiles before getting on Ingrid excitingly. Zach hesitated to get on, and then I pluck him from the ground and put him in Ingrid's back. Zach was surprise on what just happen then he holds on to Gray, who was holding on to mom.

"Okay to Carly!"

We all roared in agreement we show the Mitchell brothers to every paddock. We went to Carly the Carnotaurus paddock, Dawn, Delilah, Dorothy, and Dory the Dimetrodon paddock, Tina the Titanobao paddock, and Spectra the Spinosaurus paddock. Next we're going to show them the raptor paddock! Yeah!

* * *

 ** _*Blue POV*_**

My sisters and I were chasing a pig again. We have nothing better to do since our little girl is playing with the white ones and harry ones. Once the pig enters the safe zone, Alpha feeds us. Once we did, we all run off. Then we heard loud thundering footsteps, I guess the white ones, furry one brought Val here.

Then suddenly the white ones exploded out of the undergrowth letting out a horrifying roar. All the guards and Hoskins screamed, except for Alpha, Brown Skin and us, in fear. Then stop when they heard laughing, we saw Val and two males, one big and one small, riding on Furry one, were the ones who were laughing. They were laughing so hard that males fell off of Furry One and were on the floor still laughing. Everyone calms down while males got up.

"That was awesome!" small male cheers. Yeah it was. The way Hoskins screams like a coward was priceless.

"Yeah!" Big male agreed then looks at Val, getting off of Furry one, "So where's your uncle?"

"Yeah and what is his job?" small male asked.

Val looks behind them before pointing. The two males turned around to see Alpha smiling at them, "Hey. I'm Owen Grady, Val's uncle and Raptor Trainer."

The two males look at Alpha in shock, they look at Val then to Alpha then to Val. Why are they doing that? It's not shocking to meet a member in the pack.

"That's your uncle?" big male asked pointed at Alpha. Val nodded. "And he's a Raptor trainer?" Little male added.

Again, Val nodded. The two were amazed by that. "You have one cool uncle." Little male said. He's not…wait, he's cold? It's warm here. So why are they saying Alpha is cool? They should call him sweaty since he sweats a lot!

Alpha smiles at them, "Thanks for the comments," He said before he picks up Val in his arms. "And what are your names?"

"I'm Zach Mitchell and my little brother Gray."

"Hi." The little male named Gray greeted.

Alpha nodded before looking at Val, "Did you show them around the park?" he asked.

Val nodded, "Uh-huh and I was going to let them meet the Raptors." She said so cutely.

She wants to play with us! Yay!

" _Bring Val in!_ " we roared excitingly.

"Alright! Hold your horses!" Alpha went to the paddock carrying Val on his arms.

Furry one went over to Brown skin and nuzzles him earning scratches from her neck. She accepted everyone as her pack members. She doesn't like Hoskins at all, one time when Hoskins tries to pet her, she almost bite him in his balls and Owen and Barry laugh at that scene. My sisters and I nearly died in laughter!

The white ones went to the paddock and watched us from above. They were too big to fit on the entrance so they watched us on the top. It was sad but, I know we are still friends.

We nuzzled Val, saying we miss her so much, even though she visits us every day. Oh, why can't Alpha let her live here with us!?

The males from above watch us while talking to each other, my sisters and I play with Val for few hours and we went back in our pens while Val went out of the paddock. "Uncle Owen? Can I show Zach and Gray the other dinosaurs?" she asked.

"Sure but be back before dark." Alpha said.

"Okay!" Val said getting on Furry one followed by Zach and Gray. Furry One went to the jungle along with the white ones.

Finally, our baby has her own pack members, even though they are in different age. They can still be pack members for her.

* * *

 ** _*Ivy's POV*_**

Today was mom's special day. The humans called it a birthday. I don't know what it is but mom said birthday is a celebration of the person's birth.

Mom was riding on Ingrid while Iris and I were following them from behind. Mom was sad because she couldn't celebrate her birthday because she didn't want to stress Granduncle Owen. Sighs, why are humans are so complicated.

Mom took out her lute and started strumming the Roar by Katy Perry. My sister and I loved that song as well as the others/

As she played we would listen while we walked. Herbivores heard her playing and followed her. Mom just made a dinosaur parade. They walk to the jungle while mom plays her lute. Once she finished, we heard clapping. We all turn to see Zach, Gay and a lady I do not know of were clapping at her.

"That was amazing!" the lady said cheered, walking over to mom. Mom got up and Katy kneels down, "You are a really good singer."

"Thank you Ms. Perry." Mom said with a smile.

"Just call me Katy." The lady named Katy looks at us, "Are they friendly?"

Mom nodded and she grabs Katy's hand and let her touch Iris. Katy was amazed as she patted Iris' head earning happy purrs. " _I like her!_ "

"Wow…" Katy gasps.

"Hey, Val? Can you show Katy around the park?" Zach asked.

Val nodded and guided Katy and the Mitchell brothers around the park. We're going to have a blast. Once we show Katy around the paddock, we all went back to the park. Mom was answering Katy's questions.

"I'm turning five today."

"Wait," Zach interrupted, "Today's your birthday and you didn't tell your uncle?"

"He's busy." Mom said, "I don't want him to be stress out on my birthday."

"So that's why." Gray understands.

As the four went to the park, they saw Granduncle Owen was waiting for them, "Hey Val! How was your day?"

"Good. I gave Katy a grand tour around the park."

"Really?" Granduncle Owen asked.

"Yes! And it was amazing!" Katy said.

"Glade you like and Val I want to show you something." Owen said.

Nodding, we followed Granduncle along with Katy and the Mitchell brothers to mine and Iris's paddock. We got there until it was dark, as they did, they can barely see. But Iris and I can read heat signatures and there are a lot of people here.

"So…why are we here?" Zach asked.

Then lights were open to revile everyone and decorations, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone yelled. Now that was awesome!

Mom gasps and then smiled, "How did you know it's my birthday? I didn't tell you."

Granduncle Owen picks her up, "Abby called me and further more why didn't you?"

"You were always busy and I don't want you to be more stressed out." Mom answered. Mom's always the best.

Everyone awed at her and Granduncle Owen smiled at her and ruffles her hair, "Okay everyone! LET'S PARTY!" Owen exclaims.

Everyone cheered and started to party, and then it was time to blow out the candles. Granduncle Owen was holding mom so she can blow the candles. "Make a wish, Val." Owen said. Pppffftt…that's not going to work…will it?

Mom closed her eyes before blowing he candles, everyone cheered, "What did you wish for?" Barry asked.

"My wish is to have the best day with everyone." She answered. Huh, I guessed wishing is true. I should apologize to Iris about that.

Everyone awed at her and gave mom with her presents. Mom got a JW T-shirt form Lowery, dinosaur earrings from Vivian, girly clothes from Claire, a video camera from Barry, a new Ipad from Mr. Masrani and a beaded bracelet with baby raptor teethes from her Granduncle Owen. She even got a pet Microraptor from Wu, she has brown feathers and creamy scales and Val name her Monica. Well at least we got a new friend.

As everyone was enjoying themselves, Katy went over to mom, "Hey Val? Do you want to sing with me?" she asked.

"Uh-huh!" mom nodded with a smile.

"That sounds niece but we don't have a karaoke machine." Granduncle Owen said.

"Oh we're not using that. I have something better." Katy said.

Mr. Masrani came, "What do you have in mind?"

At Jurassic World, there was stage with a big red curtain. Behind it was mom, wearing a long sleeve shirt and pants that resembles to Blue's scales and her accessories on with Monica was perched on her shoulder. And Katy was wearing the same but it was tight and red and white. Behind them were another set of curtains, where me and Iris were there. Ingrid was guarding the backstage just in case intruder might come in.

"You ready Val?" I heard Katy asked mom. I could tell mom nodded.

" _There are so many people out there._ " Iris said.

" _Yup,_ " I agreed, I hope we don't scare them…yet.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Everyone who works here, and every dinosaur that lives here, cannot use any words to tell you how much it means for you to come here." I heard Mr. Masrani said, "I thank you for all to come at the park to get a chance to walk with the dinosaurs but we still need much to learn and without further ado I would like to meet are special guest Katy Perry and Valentina Rosalina Grady!"

Then the light was turned off and I could tell Mr. Masrani got out safely. Then music starts playing as the lights were turn back on, I could feel the curtains were lifted to revile Katy and mom with Monica perched on her shoulder. The two started singing.

Katy: I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath.  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess.  
So I sat quietly, agree politely.  
I guess that I forgot I had a choice.  
I let you push me past the breaking point.  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything.

Val: You held me down, but I got up.

Katy: HEY!

Val: Already brushing off the dust.

Katy: You hear my voice, you hear that sound.

Val: Like thunder gonna shake the ground.

Katy: You held me down, but I got up.

Val: HEY!

Katy: Get ready 'cause I've had enough.

Val: I see it all, I see it now.

Katy: I got the eye of the raptor, a fighter, dancing through the fire.

Val: 'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar.

Katy: Louder, louder than a T-Rex.

Val: 'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar.

Katy: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

Val: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

Katy: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

Val: You're gonna hear me roar.

Katy: Now I'm floating like a pterosaur.  
Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes.

Val: I went from zero, to my own hero.

Katy: You held me down, but I got up. HEY!

Val: Already brushing off the dust.

Katy: You hear my voice, you hear that sound.

Val: Like thunder gonna shake the ground.

Katy: You held me down, but I got up.

Val: HEY!

Katy: Get ready 'cause I've had enough.

Val: I see it all, I see it now.

Katy: I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire

Val: 'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar

Katy: Louder, louder than a lion

Val: 'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar

Katy: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

Val: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

Katy: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

Val: You're gonna hear me roar

Katy: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

Val: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

Katy: You'll hear me roar

Val: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

Katy: You're gonna hear me roar...

Then the curtains behind them were lifted to revile me and Iris. The tourists gasp as we circled at Val and Katy. It wasn't an ambush, it was part of the act and we love it!

Me and Iris: Roar!

Katy: Roar!

Me and Iris: Roar!

Val: Roar!

Me and Iris: Roar!

Val: Roar!

Katy: Roar!

Val and Katy: Roar!

Katy: I got the eye of the raptor, a fighter, dancing through the fire.

Val: 'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar.

Katy: Louder, louder than a T-Rex.

Val: 'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar.

Katy: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

Val: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

Katy: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

Val: You're gonna hear me roar.

Katy: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

Val: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

Katy: You'll hear me roar

Val: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

Katy and Val: You're gonna hear me roar...

As they finished, me and Iris let out a loud roar together, their combine roar made the earth shake. As we finished, everyone cheered and screamed at us happily. Yup, we're gonna be famous.

Val was petting me and Iris saying we did a great and then Katy picks mom up and shown mom to the audiences. They all cheered and screamed even louder, mom smiles and waves at them. I could see Granduncle Owen smiled at his mom thinking she's going the make the park more fun and full of wonders. Which is true and everyone was thinking the same thing but I notice a black hair and green eyes man was watching us in a distance. Then he left. Something smells fishy or my name is not Sherlock Homes…and it's not!

* * *

 **Done! I will update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_*Blue's POV*_**

My sisters and I were muzzled restrainers. We watched as our little girl play with her box thing that the humans call a video camera. She was playing documenter. Cute right? If not, I'll hunt you down!

"Here I am at the Raptor Paddock, where the most dangerous and deadliest of all dinosaurs that ever live." Val said videoing us in our muzzle restrainers.

Brown skin, who was petting Delta, watches Val in amusement. She was full innocents yet many secrets for our little girl. Alpha was also there, he was stroking my muzzle, and he was smiling at his little girl, which is ours as well. The white ones and the furry one were sleeping peacefully, not wanting to wake up from their peaceful sleep. I agree because I kinda feel sleepy too.

"And there's the Raptor man." Val pointed the camera at Owen, "The deadliest of all the Raptors. He's big, he's scary and-"

"Handsome? Charming? Good looking?" Owen added jokingly.

" _More like annoying and lazy,_ " I growled quietly, making my sisters hold on to their laughs.

Val lowers her camera, "I was going to say lethal." She corrected before giggling. AAAWWW! Our hatchling is so sweet! The two chuckled at her little joke. Val continues to play with her camera.

"And here is the Raptor Squad." Val pointed her camera at us, "The smartest and strongest pack in the park!"

We watched in amusement at our little girl's imagination. Even though we don't smile or talk but Alpha can tell that we were watching Val happily. Then a car came, red hair lady, Wu and the brothers came out. Val pointed her camera at them before lowering it.

"Hi!" Val waves with a smile.

"Hello Val." Wu greeted carrying a medical box.

"What's in the box?" Val asked. Yeah what's in the box? Gasps! Is it meat!?

"Oh, it's medical supplies." Wu said, "We're here to check on Ingrid, Ivy and Iris. To see if they are healthy."

…BORING! I thought it was meat!

Val nodded and Claire and Wu checked on the three carnivores. Zach and Gray went over to Val, "So Val? Do you have plans for today?" Zach asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to play with the herbivores in the jungle. Wanna join?"

"Sure." Zach said.

"Yeah." Gray said.

Val looks at her uncle, "Uncle Owen? We're going to jungle to play!"

"Okay but be careful!" Owen said.

Val nodded and the three, plus Monica, went to the jungle leaving the adults tending us. Oh, I just hope she will be fine.

After they put us in our pens, my sister and I watched Alpha talking to the adults. It was really boring hearing them babbling about stuff. White ones and Furry ones are still dozing off. Then suddenly we heard a distress call.

" _Help!_ "

Our eyes widen in full of worried and horror. We recognize that scream anywhere. It was Val's! And she's in danger.

" _We're coming Val!_ " we roared and screeched as we started hitting, scratching and banging our cage doors. Ugh! Why don't you break!? " _Alpha?! Let us out! It's our little girl! She's in trouble!_ "

Then we heard one of the white ones, Ivy, roared, " _Get back! I'm gonna break the doors._ " We backed up and Ivy swings her massive tail and destroyed the doors. We got out and run to the forest to save Val and her friends. I could hear engines from behind us. Alpha brought back up good.

Then we heard two males screaming and motorbike engines. Val's friends are in trouble. We stopped and I barked out orders, " _Let's split up! Iris! You take Ingrid, Echo and Charlie save those two boys! I'll take Delta and Ivy with me while we save Val!_ "

" _Right!_ " they agreed and we all split up. Oh, I can't wait to tear the ones who hurt Val apart and I am going to enjoy it!

Once we silently stalk our preys, we saw three males holding guns.

The three men were searching for Val, "Where the f*** is that little brat?!" one of the men growled. How dare you call her a brat!

"Shut up. We have to get her alive or else boss will kill us." The red hair said. No, I will kill you!

Then the red head was going near a waterfall. And I know Val is hiding there and there is no way in hell he is getting her!

" _Ivy, get them,_ " I ordered. Ivy nodded and made thundering footsteps to distract our prey. Then she exploded out from the Undergrowth and let out a roar, " _I'm gonna kill you all!_ "

The men screamed and tried to fire but her hide was to strong. Ivy grabbed one of the men in her jaw and splits him in half. Delta and I tackled the other man and ripped him limb from limb. This is what you get for kidnapping our baby girl!

The red hair man was about to make a run for it on the trees but Alpha tackled him and then sucker punched him making him unconscious. You should've killed him!

Alpha got up and saw us finishing our kill and looks around for Val. "Val!" Owen called, "Val! Where are you?"

Then we heard splashing water, we turned to see a wet Val with Monica on her back, out of the waterfall. Val saw Alpha and cried as she rushed over to him. Owen kneels down and picks her up and hugging her close as she cries on his shoulder.

"Ssshhh…" Owen hushed Val, "It's okay. It's okay. Uncle Owen is here." He whispered as Val continues to cry. Monica gets off and sniffed at the unconscious red head.

Me and Delta watched our little girl whimpering, we don't know what's crying but she sounds like whimpering. We went over to Val while Ivy sniffed at the carcasses, we nuzzled Val's back trying to comfort her.

Then Barry came with the others, the guards arrested the red head for kidnapping and they're going to ask questions of him while the rest of the guards cleaned the carcasses. Charlie and Echo went over to Val and comforted her too. Iris and Ingrid checked on Ivy seeing if she got hurt.

We all follow the humans to the park but we stayed outside. We waited until noon. Alpha came with Val in his arms, "Let's go home." He whispered holding Val close. We followed Alpha home and we watched our little girl play her game. I just hope those monster never returned.

* * *

 **On the next chapter the past of Snow, Assassin and Hunter I will update soon and I finally made my characters in RWBY! I'll post them in my deviantart soon and I draw Val and Quinn's designs. I'll post the RWBY crossover at April 18. MLP will be at 28.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating. I was thinking for the ideas.**

* * *

 _ ***Snow's POV***_

I don't know what or who I am but all I know is that I am an experiment that is called Experiment 125. I lived inside a small yet big cage that was filled with vegetation. I was created to attack and kill. But, I only did it for self-defense. My _master_ was always bossing me around. Telling me to attack those creatures called dinosaurs. I wasn't any kind of dinosaur. I was a Hybrid.

The _Master_ always tried to train me but there is no way that I am listening to that nutjob. I mean, why would I listen to him? He just wants to take over the world and make me a servant. In his **_fucking_** dream, I learn that from one of the guards that came to feed me. I really hate my _master_ and his forces and I will attack anyone who bears their scent.

I was considered to be the most intelligent and deadliest creature created by Artiglio Del Serpentine, that's my _master's_ business name. I am incredibly intelligent due to having Human, Velociraptor and T Rex in my DNA. I got that information from those humans called scientists. They keep babbling about me.

My deepest desire is to get away from my _master_ and live a free life away from everything.

He even wanted me to command the Spino Brothers, but I never interact with them, much to his dismay. I mean the red one name Experiment 126 was so bossy, always roaring and killing for fun and his green brother, Experiment 127…well, he seems nice much better than his older brother.

However, my _master_ still wanted to test me out, so he created normal dinosaurs for me to battle, even a T. Rex. I was able to kill a full grown T. Rex in my paddock, which the remains can be found in. I kill them all, but only in self-defense, not for Mortem's report. But when I found out that my _master_ found a way to control her, I began to formulate a plan to escape.

I was able to remember where her tracking implant was on her and clawed it out. I was painful! And then I scratched the walls of my paddock to make my captures think I escape, and using my camouflage ability. I hide from the guards and created foot steeps around my paddock, before walking backwards on them until I made it to the paddock's door. The guards came in with guns ready.

"Where the hell is Experiment 125?!" a guard yelled out.

"Her tracker said she's here but she's not!"

"Follow the footprints."

I walk backward in my footprints. I was an extremely intelligent plan that I often use when my captors are trying to track me down. I lock my captors in there. I run to the halls. I saw the door open and made a dash. I went to the beach and jumped into the water and swim for freedom and it was great!

As I swim, which was really long, I made it to an island. It was much bigger than my old _home_. I swim over to the beach and got on the land. I shake off the water and look for any signs of life. And, to my dismay, there was light and human sounds called laughter.

" _Great humans_ ," I growled in annoyance. I sniff the air for any place that there are no humans. Once I caught a smell of food, I went over to a cliff and climbed all the way to the top. Once I got up, I sniff around, and then I smell meat from small house next to a big one. Huh, I wonder who lives here.

I walk carefully, not to make a sound, as I reach to the small house. I saw a big bowl of raw meat, it was left there about an hour ago and it was half eaten. My stomach growled in hunger. I'm sure the owner won't mind if I take a bite or two. Licking my jaw, I started eating the food making growling and snarling sounds. As I ate, I felt a light shine on me. I stop eating and I lifted my head up, with blood coating on my muzzle. I saw a human hatchling female and other female dinosaurs and prehistoric animal. There were two female hybrids…sweet. They blinked at me and I blink back.

"Hello." The hatchling greeted.

" _Hi,_ " I greeted back.

" _Who are you?_ " the blue raptor asked.

" _Well, I think my name is_ _Experiment 125._ " I explain, " _And you?_ "

" _I'm Blue the Beta. These are my sisters, Delta, Echo and Charlie and our friends Ivy, Iris and Ingrid and oh that's Monica._ " We all greeted and the little hatchling looks at me.

"I'll call you Snow."

Snow? Hmmm…sounds good, much better than Experiment 125. I purr happily and look at her eyes. It was strange. I could feel something about her. I don't know why but I can't seem to look away. As she stops, she my right shoulder to see part of my scale removed. Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that.

"Do you want to live with us? I have a medical kit to fix that wound."

I purred happily before licking Val's cheeks. As I drank some water, Val uses her mini first aid kit and patched up my wound before they all went back to their sleeping spots. Val was in her bed with Monica, while the raptors sleep on the floor also me.

The next morning, we woke up and Val prepared breakfast for us. As we ate, I heard someone going to the kitchen. I camouflage myself as I watch a man coming in the kitchen. Huh, that must be Val's Uncle Owen. Owen sits down and grabbed the coffee that Val made and eats the cereal.

As he eats, I appeared next to him with meat. Owen looks at his right to see me and then he turns away. In a few seconds Owen's eyes widen and he spits out his cereal on the table and looks at me I shock.

"Val! Who is this?!" Owen asked alarmed moving away from me. What's wrong with me? Do I have something in my face?

"That's Snow." Val answered casually. See? She's not scared of me.

"How did you find her?"

"At Ingrid's dog house, she was eating Ingrid's leftover last night. And we started to be friends." She said.

"Where did she come from?" Owen asked.

"She used to be a prisoner of Mortem but she escaped." Val said. No Val. I was a prisoner for a guy name Mr. Crazyhead. Owen stops and looked at his niece, "How did you know that?"

"I look through her eyes." Huh, so that's what she did. Owen looks at her before grabbing a toast and picking her up.

"Let's go." Owen said with toast in his mouth and walking towards to the door. Where are you going?

"Where?" Val asked being carried. That's what I say.

"To the lab," Owen answered before going outside. Lab? What lab? I didn't know they have a lab here?

Blue and her sisters followed them, " _Come on,_ " Blue spoke. Owen gets on his motorbike while Val sits in front of him with her helmet on. Owen drives his motorbike to somewhere while we follow. Monica was perched on Ingrid's back.

The others stayed at the jungle while I, Owen, Val and Monica enters the lab. I was camouflage this whole time until I revealed myself to the others. They screamed and they all look at me in shock. What's there problem? Do I have something on my face?

"Owen?" Black man asked, "What is that?" he points at me. Well to answer you question, Black man, I'm a hybrid.

"She's a rouge hybrid dinosaur of Mortem's." Owen answered putting down his niece. Well, and that too.

"What?" red hair female ask. Her eyes widen along with the others. Again, do I have something on my face?

"You heard me." Owen said, "That b*** has stolen dinosaur DNAs from your lab years ago and created this hybrid!" Owen gestured me.

I raised a scaly eyebrow, if I have, and narrow my eyes at Owen. I am really pffened by him right now.

"Did she just become offended?" a scientist by name Wu **(in his id card)** asked.

I barked, " _Yes_ " and Val translated. Everyone was shock to know that, "But dinosaurs don't have emotions." A hairy face man said.

" _Oh yes we do, Asshole!_ " I hissed at him angrily before looking at Val for her to translate. Val's eyes widen, "I can't say that!" She said. Come on, it's not that hard to say it.

"What did she say?" Black man asked. Say it! Say it! Say it! Say it! Say it!

"You don't want to know." Val answered. Oh man! Why can't she say it!?

"Let's talk about that later." Red hair said, "Right now, we need to know how Mortem got the DNAs."

" _He was able to get a hold of the DNAs by infiltrating in the lab years ago._ " I explain and Val translated.

Wu's eyes widen in realization, "I remember that! Someone stole a box with dinosaur DNAs and never seen again."

"Is that why you have high security?" Val asked.

"Yes, but what species is she is and made of?"

" _I'm a Mortiferous Raptor." She said, "She is made of Velociraptor, Tyrannosaurus Rex, Troodon, Rugops, Gallimimus, Utahraptor, Deinonychus, Pyroraptor, Spinosaurus, Cuttlefish, unspecific Tree Frog, Dog, Gecko, and Human DNAs._ " I explain and Val translated

"Wait…" Wu interrupted, "Did you just say…human DNA?"

"Uh-huh, Snow told me that Mortem wanted to have the most intelligent dinosaur so he added a human DNA in her genes." Val said. Yeah, sneak bastard.

"Okay but how did she escape?" Hoskins asked.

"Snow made an escape plan," Val said. Wait, how'd she know that? "She remembered where they put her tracking implant and she clawed it off then she scratched her walls in her paddock to make her captors think she escape then camouflages herself and made footprints around her paddock. When her captors entered, they tried to hunt her down but she walked backwards, following her footsteps that she created and got out while looking her captors. She then swims to Mortem's Island to ours."

Everyone looks at Val in surprise, "How did you know?"

"I looked at her eyes." Everyone, minus Owen, gasps in shock.

"That's impossible." Wu said, "Dale said you'll get it when you turn eight." Dale? Where did I have heard of that name before?

"The serum," Dale mumbles. Everyone looks at him, "The serum is advancing." Serum? What serum? Is it one for the shots? If it is then back off!

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The serum is advancing to quickly, as Val grows the serum advances. If Mortem finds about that, he'll do anything to get Val."

"But why kidnap her in a young age?" Black skin asks. Yeah why?

"On my theory, Mortem was going to brainwash her so she can control his hybrid." Dale said looking at me. Now that's cold.

"So he was going to brainwash her?" Owen asked angrily. Why would Crazyhead wash Val's brain? It's not that dirty…is it?

"Yes but we now know what he's up too."

"And don't forget. We already got his hybrid so there's no trouble for him to attack us."

"Um…actually…" Val nervously moves her feet while everyone looks at her.

"What's wrong Val?" Owen asked.

"Mortem created two more hybrids."

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled. AH! WHY DID THEY HAVE TO YELL?! MY EARS HURT!

"What exactly did you see in Snow's mind, Val?" Owen asked coldly but quickly.

"Mortem created two male hybrids called Indominus Spinos." She said, "They're bigger and scarier than Ivy and Iris." The red one is the green one not so much.

"What does he need those hybrids?" a scientist asked.

"Snow told me that he was going to use them for world do…mina…tion." It's domination, Val, domination.

"So let me get this straight…" Owen interrupted, "That bastard wants Val to control three-"

" _Hey!_ " I roared at him angrily, "-Sorry, I mean two hybrids so he can used them and Val as weapons!"

Val nodded hugging Monica close, "We need to find the spy." Dale said walking over to Owen, "If we find him, Valentina can use her gift to see his past."

"The only problem is we don't know what he looks like."

" _I know who Mortem's spy is._ " I barked that got everyone's attention.

"Val what is she saying?" Owen asked.

"Snow said, she knows who is Mortem's spy is."

"How can she know?" Wu asked. If they bared his scent that's how I can find them, duh!

"She said that if they bared the scent of Mortem and his servants, she could track them down." Val said. Smart girl!

"That good, but how is she going to do that without causing a panic?"

"Snow told me she can camouflage to anything." Val informed.

I nodded and then camouflages in thin air. Everyone, minus Val, gasps in shock as I appear. Thank you! Thank you! Hold your applause, "Okay that's taking care of but what about the tourists?"

"I have an idea." Owen said looking at his niece.

Me, Val, Monica and two guards went to the park I was camouflage so I can sneak pass the humans and then one of the guards yelled out, "COME AND MEET VALENTINA ROSALINA GRADY!" a voice yelled.

Every human turns and gasps to see a smiling Val, holding Monica, with two security guards. In a flash, all the tourists went over to Val for an autograph and selfie. While I, the great camouflage Snow, track Mortem's spy. I carefully avoid the tourists running over to Val. Then I smelled the scent, I look at a man with black hair and green eyes. He was drinking coffee and reading a newspaper in JW's café, I look at the clock that said 11:30 am. Nodding, I went back to Val and silently hissed at Monica, " _I found him._ "

Monica chirps at Val telling, " _It's time to go_."

Nodding, Val told the guards and they carry Val away from her fans that started chasing them. Run! We made a run to the security place and Val is riding in my back.

"Did you find him?" Hoskins asked.

Val nodded and gets off me and went over to Lowery, "Snow showed me who he is." She said, "Go to the JW café at 11: 30 am." Lowery typed it and screen shown the people in the café. "Pause!" Val said. Lowery pause it to see three people an old man, a teenage girl and man. "There, the man with black hair and green eyes sitting on the chair."

Lowery got the picture and shows it to the screen to everyone to see. "That's the spy that Mortem send."

"Good job Snow." Owen patted my head. I purred. I like this praise.

"Lowery, can you find the man?"

"Sure I can." Lowery said typing something, and then the picture was replaced by a file with the man's face, "His name is Marco Kingbird, single father and lives at California." Wait, he has a hatchling?

"He is a black belt in martial arts, good at kickboxing, knows acrobats and escape artist." A female name Vivian added.

"Is there anything else?" Owen asked.

"Not much, his files said he lost his wife when he was twenty one. He has a twelve year old girl name Quinn and his job is unknown." Lowery said before sighing. Wow, that guy is weird…like me!

"So we found our spy." Red hair said, "What now?"

"We catch him of course." Owen said with a grin before telling his plan to the others. I understand that I have to wait at the jungle at the other side of the park. As I waited, I heard Owen yelled, "STOP HIM!"

I saw Marco landed on his feet and made a run to the jungle. But, before he could make it, I Marco and pinned him to the ground. Marco looked at the corner of his eye to see the one and only me growling at him. He tried to wiggle out but my foot made sure that he is pined. Then the guards came and arrested Marco while Owen and I followed them. To get some answers.

* * *

 ** _*Spinny's POV*_**

Hi! I'm Experiment 224 and the one on the other side is my good buddy Experiment 225. He's _older_ than me since _he_ was hatched first and I hatched in some other time. I really want to go out and meet new people. I only see was Henry and Claire **(I know their names because they talk to each other.)** I want to make friends! And what a coincidence there's one right now and she's a hatchling human!

" _Look, 225, look! A human hatchling!_ " I awed as I came over to the hatchling at the window. 225 grunts, " _Yeah…yeah._ " He fell back asleep. Pfft, lazy scale.

"What are they?" the hatchling asks. Well, little hatchling, we are hybrids!

"Those are the new attractions for the park and your new dinosaurs to play with." Henry said smiling. The hatchling smiled **(Daw! Ain't she cute?)** She nodded before looking at us, "What are they called?"

Henry points at me **(Yay! I'm special!)** , "That's a Spinoraptor, a combination of an Utahraptor and Spinosaurus. The other one is called a Stegoceratops, Stegosaurs, Triceratops, a beetle, and a limbless animal. He doesn't move much he just lazes around. They're both males."

" _You hear that? Henry is telling her how awesome we are!_ " I squawk at 225.

" _If ya say so…zzzz._ " Again, lazy scale.

"I thought you only make girl dinosaurs?" Wait! There are girls out there? Henry, why didn't you tell me!?

"We do but why let the girls have all the fun when males should be joining in too." Yeah, let males take over. Just don't tell the T. Rex.

The hatchling giggles and then asked, "Can I name them?" She's gonna give us names!? Awesome!

Henry nodded and the hatchling looks at us. I walked over to her like a chicken. The hatchling placed her hand on the glass and I put my snout on the glass where hatchling's hand is.

"I'll call you Spinny." Val said. I love it! She then looks at 225, "And I'll call him Steven."

" _You hear that? We have names!_ " I shriek happily.

" _Yeah, names, good._ " Why is he such a lazy scale?

Henry smiled and I bop my head and gestured her to come in. Henry leads Val to the door where I am. As she entered, I greeted her with a welcome nuzzle and she hugged my face. I could see Henry smile at us before opening the wall where Steven is.

As the wall was gone, I and the hatchling look at Steven. Steven was watching us lazily. " _Do you want to come over or what?_ "

The hatchling and I went over to him. The hatchling sits by his side while I nested beside Steve's head. The hatchling took out a weird object and started playing a beautiful sound.

It was so peaceful. I and Steven's eyes became droopy.

" _If ya don't mind, I'll just take another nap..._ " Steven fell back asleep as well as me. We enjoy the peaceful music in our sleep and I know that the hatchling and I are going to be great friends. I felt kiss on my head and I heard a "Nighty-night." From the hatchling.

She's such a sweet hatchling.

* * *

 ** _*Assassin's POV*_**

Kill. Fight. Blood. Death. Battle. Survive. Destroy.

Those are the things that keep me strong and powerful. I am apex predator. I am stronger, faster and smarter than any dinosaurs. I am no dinosaur. I am a hybrid, Indominus Spino. My **(I can't believe I'm saying this)** _Master_ wanted me to train to kill and to hunt and I loved it! I enjoy the battle of my recent kills and I would brag about it. I kill where I wish, WHEN I wish. I never listen to the weak ones but I did respect **(I can't believe I'm saying this again)** my _Master_. I have a brother but he isn't like me. He doesn't even care about killing! Why am I related to him?! So, without a choice, I have to _train_ him. I keep beating him up until he can fight back but he doesn't! Not that I don't hate him but I was trying to toughen him up and so.

I keep _training_ him until he has enough guts to kill. Then _master_ came. He told us we are going to kill and capture someone. And the best part, no one can stop me!

I roared in agreement. Wanting to leave this crappy place and go battle to death! And I will soon enjoy it!

* * *

 **Done! The next one will be the battle.** **And I am allowed to do the Jurassic Nova again but only once a month that I can post it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_*Blue's POV*_**

I and my sisters were at the paddock, getting ready for battle to protect our hatchling from danger. Oh, how I would find that Mortem guy and tear him apart. He and his men will pay for trying to take our little hatchling. She's so young and fragile. I and my sisters will make sure that Mortem dies slowly and painfully. We got ready and our new friends will help us kill Mortem and made sure he pays with his life! We race off finding his men. We were able to kill the men that a human named Marco help us kill them. Snow lets him on my back as he contacts the others to attack the enemies. I was satisfied that I got to kill the men that hurt my hatchling. They will pay for coming to our home. Marco then calls Alpha on his little box thingy with some difficulties, "Owen?"

"Marco? Did the girls get them?" I heard Alpha speaking.

" _Yes Alpha we got them._ " I barked.

"Yeah they did." Marco said a bit jumpy, "The others are heading the west and, south and north part of the jungle."

"Got it! Thanks."

"But watch out. Mortem has sent his hybrids out so you have to watch yourselves especially the red one, he's the deadliest than his younger brother."

Mortem brought his own dinosaurs?! Cheater!

"Got it!"

We raced back to get the others and be ready for anything.

* * *

 ** _*Hunter's POV*_**

I was searching for the human that I'm supposes to bring alive. I don't want too but I had no choice. I sniffed the air to smell the human's scent. Then I smelled something. Curious, I went to the jungle. As I did, I heard growling. Turning to the trees, I saw a white female hybrid coming out of the trees with viscous growl. I was surprise to see another hybrid, rather than his brother, that was female. I look at her curiously. Her snow white scales shined on the moon's light and her scarlet eyes sparkles beautifully. I know it sounds strange but to me it was love at first sight. I carefully steps forward, I was a bit taller than her but she was more deadly than me. I guess she trained a lot.

"Hi I'm Experiment 127," I greeted.

The female stops growling and tilts her head curiously as she steps forward, "I'm Iris."

I felt something weird in my chest but I know something that I feelings for her. Then a distress call was heard. Iris looks up and roars, "MOM!" She runs off somewhere else. I should follow her and keep her safe.

* * *

 ** _*Assassin's POV*_**

I chased that white van with my prey inside. She's not alone. There were other humans inside of it too and a dinosaur, more killing for me. I grin of the moment before trying to bite the van. It reached to a cave that I can't in. DANG IT!

I tried to get the van but I was too big until I got an idea.

Using my claws, I started making the cave bigger. I heard my preys screamed as I made the entrance bigger. I was about to dig again until something bite me on my tail and dragged me away from the cave. I roared in pain. Okay, whoever did that to me is so dead!

I turned to see a female hybrid growling at me with blood on her teeth. Oh so she done it. I growled at her then saw my brother by her side. "127! What are you standing there? Attack her!"

My brother glanced at me before looking at the female. It took a minute, before he challenges a roar at me. Oh it so on, little brother, it's on!

Growling, I charged at my brother and the female. But the two dodges me in amazing speed. Those two relied on speed and agility while I relied on brute strength. I glared at the two and roared. The female used her tail as whip and hits it on my face. That hurt a lot!

Roaring in pain, I was about to attack the female but my brother tackled me and made me fall. Okay, now I'm furious! I use my tail to hit the female's legs making her fall and I stood before I grab my brother's tail with my teeth and throw him at the rocky wall. He lies on the floor in pain. The female tried to get up but I tackled her and she got hit on the wall next to my brother.

"NO!" I heard the little prey scream.

I was about to finished them when suddenly there was a strong and furious roar from behind. I turn and saw another female but she was bigger then the other one. She was glaring at me angrily.

"You will pay for hurting my family." She hissed at him.

I roared at her and she roared at me. We charged at each other. She grabbed me on the neck. I let out roar of pain. I was about to use my claws to scratch her but she moved away before biting my tail. She dragged me and throws me. I stumbled a bit and was about to get up but she grabbed me from my neck and started to throw me around with full force. My body got hit everywhere, in the trees, rocks or wall causing me to bleed a lot. Then she throws me to the ground and placed her foot on my neck as she hissed at me venomously. "Prepare to die!"

I at her with the corner of my, I had lost the match. I closed my eyes to admit my defeat. The female reared her head and was about kill me.

"IVY STOP!" I heard the little prey yelled.

The female named Ivy stopped and looks at the little prey coming over to us. I opened my eyes and saw the little prey coming over to me. Ivy lets go of her foot at my neck. The little prey kneels down next to me.

"I know you're not bad. You were just showing them that you can't be break." She said, "You just wanted to be free like your brother instead of being in a cage." I looked at her, "You can live with us. Here you won't be bossed around." She said.

I look at my brother and the other female that was name Iris, who were standing up, nodded and then I look at Ivy, she just grunts at me. I look at the prey before nodding. Smiling, she hugs my head and I just look at her, I never got a hug before. Then I felt her eyes water and landed on me. My injuries were healed all a sudden, huh. I guess she was special.

As she lets go, I slowly got up. As I did I look at Ivy and give a respectful nod and she nodded back. The little human smiled and looks at me and my brother, "I'm gonna call you Assassin." Val pointed at me, "And I'll call you Hunter." She pointed at my brother.

Assassin, huh? That's a good name. We nodded at her then we heard something. We turn to the undergrowth and saw other dinosaurs and hybrids coming to us. They were shock to see us, mostly humans.

"It's okay! They're friendly!" The little human said.

Everyone calms down and looks at us. A human male walks over to the little human, "Val. You calm them down?" he asked. The tiny one is named Val? What a strange name.

"Yup and their names are Assassin and Hunter." She said.

The man looks at us, "You know you should call them Bloodcrusher and Acidscales. That's sounds cooler." He said. Everyone stared at him, "Just saying." Owen said. That dose sound better then Val's.

"We can't celebrate yet folks." Another man named Marco (Yeah, yeah, I know who is.) said, "Mortem wants Val and he's in the beach with more soldiers and weapons."

"You said he'll come if Val got captured right?" A small male asked.

"Yeah," Marco said. Oh boy, we're going to use the girl as bait.

"So, why not pretend to kidnap Val. He'll come to us in his chopper and the rest will go to the beach and get the bad guys."

"Good idea, Gray." A red hair woman said.

Marco called Mortem in his cell phone and set it on speaker mode, "Sir! We captured the girl!"

"Good!" Mortem's voice said, "Where is your location?"

"We're at a rocky cliff near many trees there's a clearing nearby for the chopper to land." Marco answered.

"I'll be there with few men. Call the others to tell the search is over." Mortem said.

"Sir yes Sir!" Marco said before turning off his cell phone.

"Alright, InGens, you guys go to the beach with the while the rest of us go after Mortem." The man said, "Claire, you take Zach and Gray to the park. You'll be safer there."

Claire nodded as she and the males entered the van and went to the place called the park. I, my brother, the two female hybrids and raptor squad were hiding on the undergrowth. We saw a helicopter landing and saw Mortem coming out.

"Good job, Marco." Mortem smirked walking over to them. Val looked at Mortem fearfully as he pinches her cheek. "You're such a cute girl. It's too bad that your parents are not here to see this."

"But her Uncle can." Then gunfire was heard and it shoots at Mortem's right arm. Mortem yelled in pain, he glared at the direction to the two men.

"You!" Mortem yelled at them.

"Get the fuck away from my niece!"

Mortem chuckles darkly as he holds his injured arm, "You think that you can defeat me?" he asked mockingly. That's our cue. We got out of the undergrowth and growled at Mortem and his men. Mortem's eyes widen when he saw us with them.

"Yes, yes they can." Marco said cutting Val's ropes.

Mortem glares at Marco, "You traitor!"

"I'm no longer your spy Mortem." Marco said.

"KILL THEM!" Mortem yelled.

We roared and charged at the men. They fired at them but Ivy, Iris, Assassin and Hunter's scales were too strong. Experiment 125 and the Raptor Squad killed the men along with the others. Mortem tried to escape but the man aka Owen grabs him and punches him on the face. As Mortem fell on the ground with his bleeding arm, he glares at Owen.

"You shouldn't mess with my niece you mother fucker!" Owen growls.

"If you and your friends didn't get away with this, I would've ruled the world with an iron fist!" Mortem hissed.

Owen picks him up on the collar and glared at him, "Go the hell." Owen whispered venomously before throwing him to the ground. Mortem sat up and looks up to see me growling at him.

"I command you to kill them!" Mortem ordered pointing at Owen and his team.

I didn't listen as I started going to him slowly. Then the raptors joined in. The Raptors slowly approach, hissing at Mortem of hate. Mortem backs away in fear. "Get back! I order you to get back!"

Mortem's back was against the wall and I was right in front of him growling, "I don't care."

I look at Val being carried by a man named Barry, "He said, I don't care," Val translated before turning away.

The raptors also snarled at him. Owen knows what they are saying, "You shouldn't pinch my niece's cheek. My raptors don't like it."

I guessed the Raptors had just seen their girl got pinched on her face and they wanted to kill him slowly and painfully but I will be the one who will do that. I look at Mortem's terrified face before snapping my jaws at him. Mortem let out cry of pain that was heard for miles and birds flew away.

And that is the end of Mortem.

 **Sorry for the long wait and grammar errors. I hope you guys like bye!**


End file.
